INCUBI - HAIKYUU AU -
by Akaichi801
Summary: Hinata Shouyo and Yamaguchi Tadashi are both Incubuses. But they were different - or weird as what their fellow incubi chose to call them. They're virgins. And now, the Council has sent them to the human realm.
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT A/N: **I MADE SOME LITTLE REVISIONS THAT I THINK WILL FIT MORE PERFECTLY FOR THIS FIC. WELL, TBH IT'S ONLY THE SCHOOL XD INSTEAD OF HIGHSCHOOL, I MADE KARASUNO A UNIVERSITY CUZ... WELL, ADULTS CAN DO MORE THINGS THAT KIDS CAN'T. SO YEAH, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. HAHAHAHA /SLAPPED/

* * *

><p>Incubi.<p>

They were creatures known by their carnal deeds. They survive by feeding on human's vitality while giving the said human wanton pleasures.

They are beings that deserve to be scared of.

Or maybe not all of them.

Hinata Shouyo and Yamaguchi Tadashi are both Incubuses. But they were different - or weird as what their fellow incubi chose to call them.

They're virgins.

In their hundreds of years as an incubus, they never experienced being held or holding someone with lust. They never had sex. They only lived off by human lust - wet dreams or lascivious thoughts - but they never really had any physical interactions with humans.

Which made other incubuses think that they're abomination.

A disgrace to the name of the Great Evil.

They're demons of lust. They were supposed to be sexually active, not keeping their chastity in check.

"I can't believe they're throwing us off the human realm!" Hinata huffed, stuffing his clothes in his bag irritatingly.

"Sensei said we have to so we can get used to being close to humans. Maybe that way, we can learn how to, um, have - you know - s-sex with them." Yamaguchi said awkwardly making them both blush.

They're in their room packing their things. Just earlier this morning, they were called to the Council which decided that they are sending Hinata and Yamaguchi to the human world to solve their "problems".

"They can fuck their own asses. It's not our fault we chose to be asexual - that we ARE asexual." Hinata sat on his bed, "It's not like having sex with them is mandatory, right? We lived hundreds of years not doing that thing and yet we're still alive. Feeding on their lust had been enough." The Council is just being an obnoxious pain the butt.

Yamaguchi stared at him "You're getting smart Shouyo."

"Of course I'm smart, you ass!" Hinata laughingly threw a piece of clothe at Yamaguchi which he dodge off easily.

"Still short though."

"Like you're one to talk Noya-san! I'm taller than you!"

"I'm your senpai!"

"I'm still taller."

"A few millimeters doesn't count."

"Still taller ~"

They had a staring contest for a minute then burst out laughing.

Nishinoya recovered first, still chuckling though while wiping off tears on the corner of his eye "But seriously Shouyo, Tadashi. I respect you - I swear I don't give a damn if you're a homo, hetero, pan, or whatever - but you can't be totally asexual. You are still a kid in our world. You're still growing, and soon enough their lust will never be enough. As an incubus, we have to find people that we are compatible with to be our Source."

"But…" Hinata pouted "having sex with random people?"

"It's disgusting." Yamaguchi cringed.

***.*.***  
>Karasuno University is huge is what Hinata first thought when he and Yamaguchi arrived. Tall buildings with rooms for normal classes and separate one for special classes and club rooms, a number of gymnasiums, an oval, a pool, buildings for dormitories, a greenhouse and a number of vicinities that his line of sight can't reach anymore.<p>

Karasuno High is making Hinata feel so small. Not that he's going to say that aloud though.

"You registered quite late so most rooms are already occupied." The Warden's voice brought him back from his thoughts. They are at the Warden's office to get their room numbers. "We only have two rooms available but both have one occupant already."

He looked up at the Warden. He's tall. He's literally looming over Hinata like a giant. His long wavy-black hair is tied on his back and he has a beard which is quite weird because he's still a student which made him look a bit scary but Hinata knew he's a good man. How? He doesn't know but he knew. He just knew.

"Uh.. This may sound bossy or rude but can't we just ask them to share a room together so Tadashi and I can share the other one, Azumane-san?"

Azumane Asahi awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and tried to smile but it only appeared as contorted "That's the problem. If we let those two to share a room, they'll end up slitting each other's throats. So that option is not the best choice."

Hinata and Yamaguchi shared a knowing look. This is bad. They have no other choice but to share a room with a human. And they'll be living separately which they can't allow or else they'll have a huge problem. This will be their first time in the human realm so they'll need to stick with each other.

"Don't worry. The rooms are just across from one another so you don't really need to be away from each other." Azumane said assuring them like he'd read their minds. He and Tadashi just sigh dejectedly.

***.*.***  
>Saying that Yamaguchi is nervous as he stand at the door of his assigned room is an understatement.<p>

His knees are shaking and beads of sweat on his forehead is an evidence that his heart is literally thumping hard inside his chest. He's scared. He lived all his life in the demon realm and even though they had occasional interactions with humans, he never really had the chance to live with a human under the same roof.

What will his roommate be like? Will he be like the majority of humans that reek of filthy thoughts and lust? Will he treat Yamaguchi good or is he a bully? And what scares Yamaguchi the most is what if he slipped and made a mistake and out him and Hinata's true identity?

They can't let any human know that they're incubi.

He took a deep breath and felt Hinata beside him shining brightly like the dumb sun with his orange hair.

"Don't be so nervous Tadashi. They will never know. And if he ever do something bad to you just shout and I'll rip his innards with my bare teeth." Hinata dared to show his fangs. The Council cast some spell to them to hide their true form so they can stay in the human world without being noticed.

"Yeah. Thanks." he smiled back. He tried to knock and when he heard a faint voice saying "come in", he braced himself and entered the room.

He immediately noticed that the room's big and tidy. Upon the entrance, he passed by a door on the right side which was slightly parted so he knew it was the bathroom. At the end of the little hallway is the main room which was composed of two beds on the right with a bedside table in the middle, lampshade at the top. A sliding door next to the bed which leads to a balcony and two study tables on the left side with one obviously occupied.

Someone with broad shoulders, strong back and the most beautiful golden hair he had ever seen in his hundred years of existing is sitting in front of one of the study tables. Obviously studying. He stiffened when his room mate looked back on his shoulders, eyeing Yamaguchi from head to toe. Behind the glasses, Yamaguchi can see that his eyes are gold too.

"Uhh.. I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi. We'll be roommates from now on. Please take care of me!" He said, bowing his head.

His roommate didn't say anything, just shrugged and got back to what he's doing before Yamaguchi entered the room. "Tsukishima Kei. Just don't touch my things and we're good."

One word: RUDE!

***  
>THIS IS JUST AN IDEA THOUGH. I WAS DOING AN EXPERIMENT. I DON'T THINK I CAN PULL THIS OFF :( OR MAYBE I CAN BUT NOT JUST YET D:<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: **WOAH, GUYS. SERIOUSLY. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS (I LOOOVE REVIEWS TBH), FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES :D I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME YOU MADE ME SO HAPPY OH MY GOD I'M GONNA CRY ;_;) SO SORRY IT TOOK ME MORE THAN A WEEK TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER. WELL, YA KNOW, I'VE BEEN READING OTHER FANFICS AND I GOT HOOKED AND I HAVE OTHER STORIES TOO SO, YEAH YOU GET IT XDD

**PS: **THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA WEIRD BUT I REALLY DID ENJOY WRITING IT I SWEAR XD SOME CHARACTERS MAY APPEAR A BIT OOC BUT HEY, THEY'RE SUPERNATURAL BEINGS LIKE DEMONS AND WHATNOT SO THEY REALLY HAVE TO BE A LITTLE BIT NAUGHTY ON THE SIDE :D AND THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE SO I GUESS I HAVE AN EXCUSE :P

IF YOU NOTICE SOME MISTAKES, PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO TELL ME :)

* * *

><p>Hinata waited until the door to Yamaguchi's appointed room closed. His smile melted into a grimace. Oh, no. Now he's nervous. But not the nerve-wracking kind of nervous. Just a little irregular beatings of his heart.<p>

Can you blame him? All his life, he lived with Tadashi and their fellow demon buddies. And now, he have to live with a human being? Ha! Damn Council.

Oh well. He's a demon, and his roommate is a human. A low-level creature compared to him. He just have to show that human who is the senpai here. Hands on his waist, Hinata took a deep breath and pumped his fist in the air. "Yosh!"

Instead of knocking, Hinata used his own key to barge into the room. The Warden, Azumane-san told them that the layout for rooms in the Residence Hall are pretty much identical so he doesn't really have something he can boast to Tadashi when they meet tomorrow.

He passed by a door on the right side of the little hall way that leads to the main room. A pair of bed with a table in the middle, a door for the balcony adjacent to it and two study tables on the left side.

And a disturbingly naked (well, not really naked - just topless. But still) guy in the middle of it standing there like he owns the room. Bare feet, sweat pants, well-toned abs, muscled chest with two perky nipples (woah, there), broad shoulders, white towel wrung around his neck which he uses to dry his wet face and still damp hair. Hinata gulped. He had never seen such human flesh like this before. And when the topless guy opened his eyes and set on Hinata, he was doomed. The color of his eyes reminds Hinata of the black hole and it's pulling him in.

They stared for a few seconds before raven orbs bulged in shock and then Hinata screamed.

"AAAHHHH! PERVERT! EXHIBITIONIST! THERE'S A NAKED PERVERT IN MY ROOM! AAHHH! OOMPFH!-"

Hinata lost his balance when something soft was thrown straight at his face and he fell back on his butt. "Ouch…" He rubbed his hand on his ass, trying to soothe the pain.

"Oi, Chibi."

Hinata glared at the culprit of his aching butt.

"Why are you here? Middleschoolers aren't allowed inside the Residence Halls." Hinata's eyes widened in protest. How dare this guy! Calling him "chibi" is one thing and now - Hinata's practically over a hundred years old to be called a middle schooler! ( though his height - _shut up bitch! _- ah, nevermind ) "And how on earth did you get in? I locked the door!" the guy's eyes squinted "You're a thief aren't you? You sneaky little -"

"Oi! You bastard!" Hinata growled just to shrink back, hiding half of his face behind the pillow (which the bastard threw at him) when the guy glared. This guy is scary, Hinata realized. "F-for your information I'm a college student too!" But Hinata Shouyo will never back down! "And I will be living here starting this day that's why I have a key so I used it to enter this room you jerk!" He threw the said key to the guy who caught it offhandedly.

The guy stared at the key. Then to Hinata. Then back to the key. Look of disbelief showed on his face and then his eyebrows furrowed. "You're a college student?" He eyed the now standing Hinata from head to toe.

Hinata rolled his eyes "Oh, for the love of - Yes! I'm a collegel student!" he gritted.

"Well, sorry I mistook you for a middle schooler. It wasn't entirely my fault. You can actually pass for an elementary, to be honest. How old are you anyway?"

This guy… is seriously looking for a fight, ain't he? "You…" Hinata's body is shaking, screaming bloody murder from so much ire for this man who's name he doesn't even know. "I'm obviously older than you, you stupid shit!"

"Oh? It doesn't appear like that to me though. You sure you're older than me?"

_AAHHH! I SWEAR TO THE GREAT EVIL - _"You really are a bastard aren't you?" He snarled "And I seriously hate you!"

"Woah, we've only just met and you hate me already?" the guy sneered "oh well, the feeling is mutual. I just so happen to dislike your filthy mouth too."

"Whaa-!"

"But since we're going to be room mates, might as well know your name at least. I'm Kageyama Tobio. You are?"

Taken aback from the sudden turn of conversation, Hinata mumbled a silent "Hinata Shouyo"

"Oh. Nice name. I still prefer shortie though."

Bloody hell. "Fuck you, Bakageyama."

* * *

><p>"I hate him! I really really seriously hate him so much!"<p>

Hinata grudgingly said to Yamaguchi after he told his cousin of what happened yesternight when he met his room mate. They are currently eating lunch at the Residence Hall's Dining Hall. Earlier this morning, Tanaka-senpai, a kindhearted over-energetic baldheaded sophomore student toured them around the school vicinities. However, they aren't finished with the tour yet, since Karasuno is unmistakably enormous but Tanaka-senpai told them that they didn't really have to haste in getting familiar with the school because they still have a week to adjust. Regular classes will start next week.

"I was ten seconds away from biting him to death if only not for Kiyoko-san and Yachi-san. They will surely kill me if a soul gets killed before their due date." He continued, stabbing his fork over the innocent curry with feelings.

"Oh. They surely will." Yamaguchi agreed. Aside from being succubi, Kiyoko-san and Yachi-san are both in charge with the list of dying souls. If one died before their appointed date, everything will be a mess and those two will turn into something that reeks of blood lust. "If you messes with their job, they'll surely rip your soul until no one will be able to recognize you."

Hinata shuddered. "Women are vicious creatures, really. They appear to be so cute and sweet and adorable and all that but deep inside…"

"Hey hey heey ~" Tanaka-senpai suddenly appeared behind them, both arms on their shoulders "are we talking about sweet fragrant flowers that blossoms beautifully here? Ahh… youth sure are feisty, talking about flowers early in the morning."

"It's almost noon already."

"Uh-uh," Tanaka-senpai released them and went around to sit at the chair on the other side of the table, across them "I'm telling you, kids. _A_ll _'flowers_' are beautiful but those that has thorns are the most stunning."

"What?" Hinata and Yamaguchi cried in unison. They weren't talking about garden here, were they?

"Aahh ~ yes. Listen to me Young Ones, oh you're still so young, so innocent." They were so tempted to correct him to be honest. Hinata and Yamaguchi are anything but young and innocent. But they thought better against it. Tanaka-senpai know nothing about them and must stay that way. "When flowers bloom, they grow so prettily but delicately that when grubby hands of filthy humans touch them, they easily spoil." Tanaka-senpai suddenly looked sad "Tsk, tsk. Poor flowers. BUT. There are certain flowers that has thorns or other defense mechanism that they use to protect themselves from others. You try to pluck them and you'll get hurt. But even a single touch to their sweet petals is worth the pain."

Yamaguchi grimaced, "Senpai… you're a masochist, aren't you?"

"Nah…" Tanaka answered, hands clasped together with a dazed look on his face.

After a moment of confusion (because seriously, flowers?), Hinata and Yamaguchi felt it. That warm and fuzzy feeling of something nice whirling inside them. But it was so faint they hardly sensed it. They did, nonetheless, because it was so familiar.

They looked at each other and smiled. Tanaka-senpai wasn't talking about gardening. He was talking about _girls._

"Woah! What was that?" Tanaka asked, slightly perplexed, "I suddenly felt weird…"

Hinata and Yamaguchi's smile grew.

"Thanks for the meal!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **WAS IT SHORT? I KNOW IT WAS SHORT :( I ALSO THINK I MADE KAGEYAMA A BIT TSUKKI-ISH DON'T YOU THINK SO? AND TANAKA-SENPAI… OKAY, DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT XD

NOW LET'S GET SERIOUS. HONESTLY SPEAKING, I'M NOT REALLY GOOD WITH MULTI-CHAPTERED FICS. IF YOU WOULD NOTICE, ALL MY STORIES ARE ONE-SHOTS BECAUSE I'M AN IDLE, INDECISIVE BITCH THAT DROPS ANYTHING WHEN I GET BORED OR WELL, FEEL LIKE DROPPING IT.

I ALREADY HAVE A PLOT FOR THIS ONE AND LISTED SOME "TWISTS" (IF THAT WOULD BE CONSIDERED AS ONE LOL). I ALSO WANT TO KNOW HOW THIS STORY WILL TURN OUT AS MUCH AS YOU ARE. SO, IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING IN MIND LIKE PROMPTS, IDEAS, CONCEPTS OR ANY SCENE THAT YOU WANT TO SEE WITH OUR VOLLEYBALL BABIES, JUST LET ME KNOW. YOU CAN PUT IT ON THE REVIEWS OR YOU CAN JUST PM ME. IT WOULD BE A GREAT HELP :) HAVE A GREAT DAY LOVELIES! /SENDS YOU ALL VIRTUAL HUGS AND KISSES/


End file.
